Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 6$ and $x = 4$. $7$ $y$ $^2 + 5$ $x$ $ - 10$
Explanation: Substitute $6$ for ${y}$ and $4$ for ${x}$ $ = 7{(6)}^2 + 5{(4)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(36) + 5{(4)} - 10 $ $ = 252 + 20 - 10 $ $ = 262$